C'était un 13 décembre
by Akai687
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est un 13 décembre, et Matt compte bien profiter de ce jour pour offrir à Mello... un présent un peu spécial...


**A disclamer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata.**

**L'histoire quand à elle est issu de mon imagination bien que j'ai essayer de la faire rentrer dans le manga d'origine (La scène avec la fuite en prenant les uniforme de livreur à vraiment eu lieu et Mello est vraiment né un 13 décembre et cette scène c'est vraiment passé dans ces eaux là (Non, y'a pas trop de « et » )**

**C'est mon premier Yaoi terminé donc je vous demanderai d'être indulgent et de me donner vos avis : D**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ****... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********... ...** ... ... ... 

_- Matt ! Pourquoi tu ne les as pas mieux surveillés putain ?_

Mello rentrait en un fracas assourdissant dans la petite pièce leurs servant actuellement de planque, rentrée des plus habituelles vus la réaction du jeune roux ne cillant pas le moins du monde, sa psp allumée en main , une cigarette en bouche et une paire de lunette d'aviateur sur la tête, il répondit le plus calmement du monde.

_- Je les ai surveillés, ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute s'ils ont payé des livreurs pour s'enfuir avec leurs uniformes !_

- _Peut-être bien ! Mais si tu avais été un tant soit peu __prévoyant t'aurais pas attendu une heure que les vrais livreurs sortent pour t'en rendre compte ! Tout est à refaire maintenant, on a plus aucune idée d'où ils peuvent être !_

Cracha le blond dont la rougeur dû au froid hivernal mélangé à sa rage contrastait avec la pâleur habituelle de son visage et dont les yeux bleu rougies et enflé prouvaient à eux seuls qu'il avait passé plusieurs nuits sans dormir.

Le dénommé Matt sauvegarda sa partie avant de poser doucement sa console de jeu portable sur le sol. Habitué aux sautes d'humeur plus ou moins justifier de son colocataire il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier déjà remplis à ras bord avant de s'asseoir sur le sofa devant les divers écrans de surveillance et souffla doucement.

- _Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souffles merde !?_

Râla Mello qui tournait en rond dans l'appartement en lançant des regards meurtrier au jeune geek qui, n'y prêtant plus attention, tira sur son T-shirt rayé qui était remonté au-dessus de son nombril en s'accrochant au cuir du canapé et qui lui répondis légèrement agacé.

-_Arrête de tourner en rond tu me file __la gerbe !_

S'approchant de lui un sourire figé sur le visage Mello positionna ses mains de manière à encercler Matt, une sur l'accoudoir et l'autre sur le cuir sofa, juste à coter des cuisses du roux, et rapprocha son visage du sien la colère montant à chaque seconds un peu plus en lui.

-_La faute à qui Matt ? La faute à qui putain ? T'as __qu'à gerber je m'en mo..._

Fatigué des plaintes incessante de son ami qu'il subit depuis des années à la Wammy le jeune homme coupa la parole au blond en posant fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes, goûtant ainsi aux lèvres humides d'avoir tant crié de Mello qui, sous le choc du baiser, se calma instantanément.

Profitant du temps de surprise du râleur Matt saisi ses poignets et le tira jusqu'à lui avant de le faire tomber sur le canapé et de se mettre à califourchon sur lui, ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller instantanément. Essayant de se libérer de l'emprise du roux Mello hurla.

- _Putain Matt ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend merde ?!_

Serrant plus fort ses poignets afin de le maintenir allongé Matt reprit possessions de ses lèvres, passant doucement la langue sur celles du blond afin de l'inciter à les ouvrir. Celui-ci continuait de se débattre quelques instants mais finit par céder dans un gémissement en sentant les fesses de Matt presser contre son bassin.

Profitant de l'ouverture de son ami Matt introduisis sa langue dans sa bouche et enroula la sienne autour de celle de son partenaire avant de les faire danser dans une valse sensuel ou se mélangeait leurs salives.

Se frottant nonchalant sur l'entre-jambes du blond il passa une de ses mains sous son haut cuivré, tenant toujours fermement ses poignets de l'autre. Caressant délicatement son torse imberbe il traça de ses doigts fin de léger signe géométrique sur son ventre et sur ses tétons durci. Retirant entièrement son haut il quittait ses lèvres et contemplant la rougeur sur le visage de son ami.

- _T'as __encore fumé Matt ?_ Lâcha le jeun jeune blond essoufflé. _C'est pas __que de la clope que j'ai sentis..._

Ignorant sa question Matt, toujours à califourchon sur lui, entrepris d'ôter son propre haut et ses lunettes avant de lécher une larme qui perlait aux coins des yeux azur du blond. Collant son torse contre le sien il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mello, celui-ci sentant le souffle chaud du roux contre sa nuque. Alors qu'il allait répliquer agacé par l'attitude de son ami il senti des lèvres sur son cou le mordillant doucement par-dessus sa cicatrice et stoppa net, frissonnant.

- _Sais-tu quel jour on est aujourd'hui Mello ?_ Demanda le jeune geek contre sa nuque.

-_Quel jour ?!_ S'énerva une fois de plus le blond. _Mais qu'est-ce que... Hum !_

La fin de sa phrase mourra dans un gémissement. Sentant la langue de Matt tracer une fine ligne le long de sa cicatrice, de sa nuque jusqu'à la limite de son épaule il n'avait pu le réprimer. S'attaquant ensuite à l'un de ses tétons dressé qu'il prit en bouche Matt le suçota avec avidité, l'une de ses mains toujours appuyées près de la tête du blond et l'autre tirant doucement les ficelles retenant son pantalon afin de le lui descendre au niveau des genoux.

Continuant son baiser langoureux Matt posa sa main sur l'entre-jambes de Mello et commença de lentes caresse par-dessus le fin tissus de son caleçon. Il sentait alors l'entre jambes de son ami gonfler et palpiter sous ses attentions et continua ses caresses jusqu'à ce que le bout du gland n'eut d'autre choix que de sortir du caleçon par manque de place.

- _Ma... Matt ! Han ! A... arrête !_

- _Joyeux 20ème __anniversaire Mello._

Furent les seules paroles prononcé par le roux avant de se laissé glisser devant le sexe du blond et lui retirer entièrement son dernier vêtement qui rejoignit les autres sur le sol.

- _C'est mon...Hin... ah. .. HIN !_

Le jeune geek savant pertinemment qu'il oublierai son anniversaire et ne voulant pas entendre des reproche inutiles sur son importance avait entrepris de le faire taire en tournant sensuellement sa langue autour de son gland , léchant avec avidité son urètre d'où s'échappait du liquide pré séminal. Il allait le prendre en bouche quand il senti des mains lui tirer les cheveux pour l'éloigner. Bien que signe de rejet le peu de conviction émise dans ce geste fut prit pour lui un consentement et Matt pris le sexe de son ami entièrement en bouche.

Ne pouvant plus se contenir le jeune blond gémissait de plus en plus fort, s'accrochant aux cheveux de Matt comme un noyé à sa bouée et fini par tirer si fortement que le garçon manqua de le mordre.

- _Mello calme toi ou je __vais te faire mal..._ Dis calmement le roux en retirant son dernier vêtement à lui aussi, puis caressa les hanches de son camarade

- _Pour... Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_ Demanda celui-ci, quelques larmes perlant aux coins de ses beaux yeux.

- _Tu es toujours tellement stressé Mello... Tu ne prends jamais de temps pour toi. Même quand nous étions à la Wammy's House tu ne te relâchais jamais complètement. T'es tu déjà autorisé __à passer du bon temps__?_ Voyant que le blond baissait les yeux il continua. _C'est pour ca que j'ai pensé à m'offrir à toi pour ton anniversaire... Pour toi je peux tout accepter !_

Devant le mutisme du jeune homme Matt passa doucement une main sur sa joue et murmura.

- _Je t'aime Mihael. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je suis sûr que tu t'en étais déjà rendu compte... Donc si vraiment mon corps te dégoûte je suis prêt à tout arrêter !_

Surpris de cette soudaine déclaration ainsi que d'être interpellé par son vrai nom Mello senti son cœur manquer un battement. Bien sûr qu'il le savait, il l'avait remarqué bien avant de partir à la recherche de Kira. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu aborder le sujet car l'aborder était signe de sentimentalité, et être sentimental signe de faiblesse. Hors Mello était fort ! Ne répondant pas il détoura son regard de celui brûlant du roux.

Matt pris ça pour un ce que c'était, un accord muet, et à califourchon sur lui, s'empala doucement en grimaçant.

- _Ma... Matt ! Hum..._ Commençait Mello en enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos d'un Matt qui commençait ses lents mouvements sur le sexe du garçon. _Hum ! Pu... Putain ! Han ! C'est... C'est trop bon putain !_

Emporté par le plaisir charnel le jeune blond s'empara de lui-même des lèvres du roux , enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche et le reversant sur le canapé afin de reprendre l'avantage.

Enfonçant une nouvelle fois sa verge dans l'orifice du roux Mello commença de de vigoureux mouvements de bassin , faisant ainsi grimacer le jeune passionné de jeux vidéo pour qui s'était la première fois.

-_Ha ! ... Me... Mello ! J'ai... Je t'aime !_

Embrassant une nouvelle fois son partenaire Mello fit jouer leurs langues ensemble avant de ralentir légèrement ses mouvements, comprenant la douleur muette de son amant pour l'avoir tant de fois ressentit auparavant.

Matt était vierge, ca il n'en doutait pas. C'était sa première pénétration anal et bien qu'il s'était offert comme cadeau, il méritait la jouissance. Prenant son sexe en main Mello le masturba doucement afin de concentrer son esprit sur le plaisir plus que sur la douleur.

- _De... Désolé si je m'y prends mal... Um ! C'est... ma première fois comme ça._

Baissant la tête Mello tentais de cacher sa gêne. Matt l'ayant vus rougir lui fit un sourire encourageant avant de pousser un petit gémissement signe qu'il commençait à y prendre du plaisir.

Bien qu'il n'ai jamais pratiqué une sexualité autre que masturbatoire Matt se doutait bien que pour gravir les échelons de la mafia Mello avait dû vendre son cul... Il était néanmoins heureux d'apprendre qu'il était le premier à s'être donné à lui. Son premier dans la définition officielle du sexe...

Matt ne pu s'empêcher de sourire malgré la douleur.

- _Je... je suis si heureux __d'être ton premierrrr han !_

Serrant mes dents le jeune geek ne pu s'empêcher de lacérer les épaules du blond qui, a force de le culbuté au hasard, avait finalement atteint sa prostate

-_Oh ! Oh putain Mello ! ... Hum. T'... T'arrête pas ! C'est trop... Bon !_

Au paroxysme de l'excitation le jeune blond donnait des coups de plus en plus rapide sur la zone érogène du roux afin de le caler sur le rythme de sa masturbation

- _Ma... Matt... je... hum ! Je... Vi.. heinnnnnn !_

- _Vi... Viens !_

Dans un dernier râle de plaisir Matt senti Mello se déverser en lui et le serra contre lui afin de mieux sentir la jouissance de son amour avant de jouir lui-même contre son torse, sa semence se répandant sur la main du blond. Haletant, Mello fini par se laisser tomber lourdement sur son amant.

Le rouquin sentent le cœur de Mello cogner contre sa poitrine et, apaiser par ce doux murmure, lui caressa délicatement les cheveux avant s'endormir dans un dernier « Je t'aime », les hanches douloureuses mais plus heureux que jamais.

Mello toujours sur lui le regardait dormir avec un air attendris avant de murmurer au dormeur dans un dernier baiser furtif.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime Mail..._Puis souriant d'une infinie tristesse. _Mais ça ne me servirai plus à rien de te le dire...Kira connaît mon nom, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps..._ Posant sa tête contre la nuque de son beau il s'emplit de son odeur avant de poser la couverture sur eux et s'endormir dans un dernier souffle.

- _Si jamais l'on survit, je te le dirai._

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********... ...** ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Ouai, je sais qu'il est rare de mettre Matt dans le rôle du soumis (moi même ayant toujours imaginé Mello) mais à bas les préjugés O/ Vive le sexe !**


End file.
